halofandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:M90 Close Assault Weapon System
Rename/split (different from the old one below) Hello, I bet you guessed who was responsible for the tag this time. Yup, you guessed it, me Justin Time. Now this article is named "M90A Shotgun" but seems to be about the whole M90 Shotgun Series. Now I think you should either rename the article "M90 CAWS Shotgun Series" or something similar to that (this is what I suggest), or else do what you have done for the SRS99C and SRS99D sniper rifles and split them into seperate articles despite their near identical function and how they belong to the same series. But its got to change some how, it cant be named "M90A" and be about the M90A and the regular M90s, so either make it about the whole series of M90 shotguns, or split them into respective articles. Thanks for hearing me out yet again. --Justin Time 03:37, 21 August 2007 (UTC) :I don't mean to like, disappoint anyone, but I could be wrong, and you could be wrong... but listen to this for a sec: This article is about a Shotgun, not the Shotgun Series. --Blemo http://www.wikia.com/skins/common/progress-wheel.gif TALK • CONTRIBUTIONS 04:05, 21 August 2007 (UTC) :Uh... screw that last part... --Blemo http://www.wikia.com/skins/common/progress-wheel.gif TALK • CONTRIBUTIONS 04:06, 21 August 2007 (UTC) *Um yea, have you read the article, it covers the whole series, including the Halo 1&2 M90s. --Justin Time 04:09, 21 August 2007 (UTC) Yeah, for once Justin is in the right, lol! Truthfully there should be three articles but the weapon titles are all fuzzy. From what i can tell there is the M90 Mk I, II and M90A CAWS. Theres three possible ways to sort this. Either we split them into the Mk. I, II and the A, which is a little wierd, leave it as it is or and i am in favour of this, somebody go ask Bungie, which will sort the matter out. --Ajax 013 12:03, 21 August 2007 (UTC) I feel that this article be renamed M90 Close Assault Weapon System and include the Halo 3 variant(in the article) as the M90A.--[[User:Spartan781|'Spartan-781']] Comm 08:31, 23 August 2007 (UTC) :Actually, someone should go ask Bungie on the EXACT names of the Halo 1 & 2 models. What if they indeed bear the same "a" variant?--[[User:Spartan781|'Spartan-781']] Comm 08:33, 23 August 2007 (UTC) Votes to move to M90 Shotgun Support --ED(talk)http://halo.wikia.com/wiki/User:ED/Gaming(gaming) 01:46, 4 August 2007 (UTC) Support Should it really be a voting matter? No matter which name sounds cooler, one is fact and one is fanon. Oh well, I support! --Justin Time 04:59, 4 August 2007 (UTC) Support. ''Emo''''s'' 10:28, 4 August 2007 (UTC) Weak Support. The Shotgun is properly referred to as the M-90 Mk. I/II/III Close Assault Weapon System. However, we don't refer to the assault rifles, AFAIK, as the MA5B/C Individual Combat Weapons System, which is their proper name. And the proper names of the pistols are the M6C/D/G Personal Defense Weapons Systems, but we don't say that either. And the proper names of the sniper rifles are the 99C/D-S2 Anti-Materiel Sniper Rifle Systems, but we don't use that. The full name of a weapon is not necessarily the name it should be referred by. Wikipedia tends to just use the designation and weapon type. M90 Shotgun is a fine title, but if you want to be maximum specific, say "M90 Mks. I-III CAWS." -The Dark Lord Azathoth 19:54, 4 August 2007 (UTC) **Where have you seen it referred to as the M90 Close Assault Weapons System? --Justin Time 19:56, 4 August 2007 (UTC) ***Art of Halo, pg. 106. -The Dark Lord Azathoth 13:16, 10 August 2007 (UTC) Assault Shotgun??/Full Auto I do not remember reading it being called this in any Halo game manual or in any official game script. Please change it to what it really is. Change the article name to M90 Shotgun. There is an Assault Rifle, but no Assault Shotgun in Halo. Also the M90 mk.1 was full auto, so please stop editing that out. Test it yourself if you still own a copy of Halo CE. Just because no one used it full auto because it was slow and imprecise does not mean that it wasnt. Justin Time Difference between Mk.I and Mk.II Why the Mk.I btween the M90 and Shotgun?--Ryanngreenday 08:45, 30 September 2006 (UTC) **I dunno, though I have always reffered to the Halo:CE M90 as the Mk. I and the Halo 2 M90 as the Mk. II.CommanderTony I like the new weapon Layout guys, a lot easier to read and more colorful.--Ryanman 5:45, 13 December 2006 I THINK the Mk means Mark, and uh... I've lost where I was going with this... --Blemo http://www.wikia.com/skins/common/progress-wheel.gif TALK • CONTRIBUTIONS 04:08, 21 August 2007 (UTC) 40mm Grenade A 40mm Grenade could not fit inside of the part underneath the shotguns barrel. Though a 25mm or 30mm grenade might be able to fit inside. But I doubt it. The shotgun is already a powerful weapon, adding a grenade launcher would be overpowering it to the max. CommanderTony Difference in Shotguns? A recent addition to this article discussed the difference between the Halo Shotguns and ones in other games. Not only is is SOMEWHAT irrelavent, it's also quite incorrect. I would like a real admin to delete it, as I don't feel like an expert on the matter. Pellets in Halo 2 What's with the 3-10, usually 6 or 7? I've never seen it shoot 3, 4, 5, 6, 7, 9, or 10; always 8. Guesty-Persony- ' 23:18, 28 December 2006 (UTC) Have you ever actually tested this out? If you take the shotgun and fire it a surface where bullet holes show up well (e.g. the bases on Beaver Creek), you can see that the shotgun actually does fire a random number of pellets per shot. I have seen it fire as few as 3 and as many as 10, though the average is about 6 or 7. As with anything involving statistics, you need a decent sample size, so don't just fire once at a wall. In any case, the fact of the matter is that the Halo 2 shotgun fires a random number of pellets per shot, and I'm not the only one that has made this observation. If you or anyone wishes to discuss this further, I post at HBO under the moniker "Gravemind." 68.47.1.10 22:55, 6 January 2007 (UTC) HALO 3 I've looked at the leaked beta-test footage up on the internet, and the Shotgun looks like its WAY more powerful, but only holds six shells at a time. is the Beta out yet for people to confirm? -- 125.238.91.58 00:16, 31 January 2007 (UTC) Nope sry--Irving 00:17, 31 January 2007 (UTC) Character compatibility It says drones have ammo for the gun. I don't remember this. Where can i confirm it?- User: Spartan 1138 They have the animation to hold the gun but never use it in game.--Irving 21:28, 31 January 2007 (UTC) I have a question... How many pellets are shot from the shotgun in Halo 1?--SWME 15:51, 11 July 2007 (UTC) I think it always fires a random number of pellets which is over 8.If you mean how much ammo it has in halo 1, it is written in the article page. Spartan-G007 XBL gamertag:SpartanG007 In Halo 1, it fires fifteen pellets every shot. I've tested this repeatedly and have found no variation in the number of pellets. However, in Halo 2, it fires a random number of pellets: 3 to 10, averaging 6 or 7. I never got to fully test the Halo 3 shotgun though, but I'll get around to it ASAP once the game comes out. Rtas Vadumee 10:32, 1 August 2007 (UTC) I think it's just that the halo 2 shotgun doesn't fire "spread out" sometimes. What I mean is that maybe two or more bullets fire at the same place sometimes.--[[User:Spartan781|'Spartan-781]] Comm 10:40, 1 August 2007 (UTC) I screwed up I screwed up earlier with the title of this page. I admit that. I just don't want people to hold it against me. Look on the bright side. The page now accomodates information of all three Shotguns.